


like you need it to survive

by Murf1307



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Bigender Alex Summers, Fights, First Kiss, M/M, Nonbinary Character, POV Character of Color, Trans Character, background Angel/Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Darwin get into fights to protect each other, even though neither of them really likes being protected.  One night, it all comes to a head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like you need it to survive

**Author's Note:**

> Note, there's some vague references to homo/transphobia and racism.

“I swear to God, I can’t take the two of you _anywhere_ ,” Raven said, rolling her eyes at the two of them. 

Alex was nursing a black eye and a fat lip, and Armando was standing across the kitchen, arms crossed and looking thunderous.Raven was sitting on the kitchen counter, all blue for now as she looked for all the world like she couldn’t believe she had to take time away from making out with her girlfriend to lecture the two of them about getting into fights with people in bars.

“What, I’m supposed to just _let people_ talk shit about my best friend?” Alex snapped.

“You were wearing a damn dress, Alex, they decided pretty quick you were an easier target.”Armando stepped toward Alex.“And seriously, _they can’t hurt me_.”

Raven slipped out of the room, unnoticed.

“Not like they're gonna _care,_ Darwin!Better I get hit than they decide to try some shit with you.” 

“ _I care_ ,” Armando snarled, moving into Alex’s space.“ _I_ give a damn, Alex, and I know you don’t get that, but I don’t wanna see you getting hurt for me.”

“Then look the other way.”Alex shifted a little backward, leaning on the counter. 

Armando let out a huff of breath and turned to go.Then, he paused.“You’re gonna get hurt one of these days.Actually hurt.I don’t want that to _happen_ , Alex.”

“Not everyone’s unbreakable, Darwin.Just you.”

That made Armando turn back around.Goddamnit, Alex was gonna be the death of him.“Why do you think I fought those guys?I _know_ you can get hurt.I just don’t let it happen, if I can keep it from happening.”

Alex turned away this time, dress swishing a little.It was white, with a plunging back, and when things were good, it drove Armando crazy.“Maybe you should stop doin’ that.”

“Is this one of those days when you don’t want people to fucking care about you?”Armando was tired of that.He’d never been in love with someone like he was with Alex, in all his (or her, sometimes, like right now) complications, and there was no way to prevent that.

“Yeah,” Alex drawled. 

Armando walked over, placed a hand on Alex’s back, near the base of her spine.“Hotshot.You _know_ I can’t do that.”

Alex shivered.“You still should.”

“Still can’t.”

“Why is that?” she asked him, looking at him over her shoulder.

Armando shrugged one shoulder.“Why do you keep getting into fights on my behalf?”He had a feeling, but he wasn’t gonna ask outright about something like that.

She flushed, looked down.“Y’shouldn’t say shit like that.”

“Why not?”

“‘Cause you don’t know why, so how’re you supposed to know you mean the same thing with what you’re doing?”Alex turned around again, Armando’s hand landing on her hip.

Armando shifted closer.“I think you know.”

Alex inhaled sharply.“You can’t possibly —“

“Love you?”Armando asked it softly, not unkindly.

Silence as Alex stared at him, somehow pale with fear and blushing at the same time.She looked so scared that Armando almost let go of her.

“Yeah,” she said, nodding just once.

“Well, I do.”He squeezed her hip.“I love you, Alex.I _hate_ seeing you hurt.”

Alex blushed at that, gaping a little.“I.I feel the same way about you.”

Armando grinned.“Good.” He lifted his free hand to trace her cheekbone.“So.We gonna do something about all of this?”

“Kiss me?” Alex asked, flushing.

Armando had been wanting to do that, anyway.


End file.
